La Déclaration
by nounouillechan
Summary: Rivaille demande à Eren de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour discuté. Mais de quoi pour sa il faut lire (Fic réécrite avec l'aide de Chicken)


**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages ni l'histoire originale dont ils sont tirés ne sont a moi puff trop injuste. Et ils sont à Hajime Isayama, le dessinateur et scénariste d'Attack on Titans.

**Mot de l'auteur** : J'ai réécris l'histoire avec l'aide de Chicken, si malgré mes efforts vous trouvez encore des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse ! J'espère que vous passerez malgré tout un bon moment !

**Déclaration**

Rivaille entra dans la pièce et rejoint Eren et Petra qui interrompirent immédiatement leur discussion sur les marques que laissaient les sangles de l'uniforme sur leur corps. Il les regardèrent froidement et les saluèrent d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Eren, Petra.

- Bonjour Caporal, répondirent-il en cœur.

- Eren, pourrais-tu passer dans mon bureau après, il faut qu'on discute.

- Oui Caporal.

Rivaille parti dans son bureau pour finir ses dossier en cours. Eren et Petra entamèrent une autre discussion.

- Petra, tu crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-elle pensive. Peut-être qu'il a remarqué ton comportement à son égard.

- Qu...quel comportement ? Demanda Eren, incertain.  
>- Depuis quelques temps tu n'arrêtes pas d'observer le Caporal, quand il s'approche de toi tu te mets à faire des bêtises, tu bégaye et tu rougis. Énuméra-t-elle avec un regard tendre.<p>

Eren regarda le sol, gêné que Petra ait remarqué les sentiments qu'il avait pour le Caporal.

- Eren n'ai pas peur, je le dirais à personne, ça sera notre secret, lui dit-elle sur un ton rassurant en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas dégoûté… que je sois amoureux du Caporal ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Non pas du tout, tu sais on ne contrôle pas son cœur et je te considère comme mon petit frère. La dernière fois qu'il est passé près de toi t'as raté une marche, heureusement que j'étais là pour te rattraper. Reprit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie. Tu es trop nerveux en sa présence !

- Je sais Petra, mais c'est pas de ma fautes, je perds tout mes moyens quand il est près de moi. Mon cœur s'affole, mes mains devienne moite et j'ai chaud d'un coup. Si toi tu l'as remarqué ça veux dire que les autres aussi et pire que le Caporal sait.

- Non ils pensent tous que t'es maladroit et qu'en plus le Caporal te fait peur, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il est là tu fais maladresse sur maladresse.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il rassuré.

- Eren, un jour va bien falloir qu'il sache que tu l'aime, non ?

- Petra, tu sais tout comme moi ce que je risque, si j'avoue que je suis amoureux de mon supérieur hiérarchique, qui plus est un homme. Dit-il le regard fuyant .

- Je le sais, que ce genre de relation est interdite, mais ça me fait mal de te voir triste. Va le voir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et le jour où tu diras au Caporal que tu l'aime, je serais là pour t'écouter quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci Petra. Il sourit faiblement.

- Ne l'oublie pas, quoi qu'il se passe je serais toujours là.

Sur ce dernier conseil elle le laissa seul. Eren était perdu et paniqué à la fois, ses mains tremblaient, son estomac lui faisait mal comme s'il avait reçu des coups de couteaux. Petra avait remarqué son comportement vis-à-vis de Rivaille. Mine de rien, pendant le procès le Caporal Rivaille l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Et peut-être que tous ces coup de pieds qu'il avait reçus lui avait fait perdre la tête, car c'est peu après ce moment là qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes l'avaient mené devant le bureau du Caporal. Pendant ce temps dans ce même bureau, Rivaille refermait son dossier en souriant. Faut dire que c'était rare de le voir sourire au point que, selon la légende, ça présageait de la fin du monde.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il pensait au demi-titan il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quelque temps, Eren était d'une maladresse déconcertante et il voulait régler ça avant qu'il ne tue un membre de l'équipe ou ne se tue lui-même en se transformant définitivement en titan.

Eren prit son courage à deux mains, frappa à la porte du bureau et entra . Rivaille leva les yeux vers lui et ce simple contact visuel le fit rougir. Le Caporal avait retiré son foulard et déboutonné les trois premier boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi sa gorge, à la peau si belle qu'elle devais être douce au touché. Eren était absorbé par la vision fantasmé du Caporal sous lui, en train de crié son nom entre deux gémissement, cette pensé pas très catholique le fit rougir de plus belle.

- Eren assied toi, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici c'est parce que je voudrais qu'on discute. Depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué que tu faisais beaucoup d'erreur.

Il regarda le Caporal en silence alors que sa gorge se nouait, il baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts.

- Tu es tombé de cheval parce que tu avais mal serré ta selle, ce qui nous a fait perdre du temps. T'as faillit te prendre un coup de sabot en passant derrière ce même cheval. Tu t'es coupé et brûler en aident aux cuisine. Et bien sûr, tu as faillit te tué en ratent une marche dans l'escalier ! Écoute, j'ai pas envie de marqué dans ton dossier « Eren Jäger, mort accidentellement dans l'exercice d'une descente d'escalier ». Il jugea silencieusement le demi-titan après l'énumération de ces faits. Es tu malade, Eren ? Conclu-t-il avec sérieux.

- Non Caporal, j-je ferais plus attention.

Eren fuyait son regard, il était nerveux, sa jambe se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments, c'était trop dangereux, il risquait de mourir ou de se prendre des coups de pieds. Rivaille était ravi de la réaction d'Eren, tout ce passait comme prévus. Depuis quelque temps il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'examiner ses expressions, sa gêne et ses sourires, rien ne lui échappait. Il avait remarqué les sentiments qu'Eren lui portait et souriait à l'idée de les lui faire avouer.

- Bien, j'espère que ça ne reproduira plus, sinon on vas finir par mourir à cause de tes bêtises.

- A vos… ordre Caporal. Dit-il en regardent ses mains.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu répond, je suis ton supérieur, tu me doit le respect, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

Eren leva les yeux vers lui, les joues toujours aussi rouge et se mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ex-excuser moi Caporal.

- Serait-il possible, je dis bien possible, que tu sois amoureux de Petra ? Demanda brusquement Rivaille. Il ne pu retenir un sourire, en voyant l'air surpris d'Eren.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela Caporal ?

- Voyons Eren, ça ce voit a des kilomètres que tu es amoureux d'elle. Dit lui une bonne fois pour toute, comme ça t'arrêtera peut-être de faire des erreurs. Dit-il avec un regard joueur.

- NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Petra. Dit-il en haussant sa voix..

Eren avait le cœur qui se serrait, il avait mal et ne pouvait rien y faire. Il regrettait d'être né homme, une femme aurait pu avouer ses sentiments sans passer par la case _mourir_ ou _se prendre des coups_. Il avait baisser la tête et mit sa main sur son cœur. Devait-il lui dire ? Rivaille eu un pincement au cœur, il n'aimait pas se sentiment, voir Eren ainsi tourmenté n'était plus si amusant. Il voulait se lever, le prendre dans les bras,le réconforter et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas tant qu'il ne lui aura pas avoué.

- Et si ce n'est pas Petra, qui est ce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Eren était surpris que son Caporal lui accorde tant d'importance, il allait lui avouer même si il se faisait rejeté.

- De vous, dit-il d'une petite voix. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, parce que vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique et que je suis un homme… ça doit vous dégoûter.

Rivaille regarda Eren et repoussa silencieusement sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau, Eren s'était refermé sur lui même, le dos courbé, il retenait ses sanglot. Mais d'une certaine façon il se sentait enfin soulagé de tout se poids qui pesait sur son cœur. Rivaille posa délicatement une main sur la joue, ses doigts lui caressa le visage, avec douceur pour le rassuré. Eren surpris par ce geste tendre leva ses yeux vers son Caporal il en espérait plus, Rivaille posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste qui lui coupa le souffle, le Caporal l'avait embrassé il le regarda avec une jolie teinte rosé sur ses joue.

- Dis-le.

- Je vous… aime… Caporal. Susurra t-il doucement.

Rivaille se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer tendrement ces quelques mots.

- Je t'aime aussi, Eren.

Eren était heureux qu'il partage ses sentiments, son cœur battait la chamade.

- Depuis combien de temps m'aimez-vous Caporal ? Demanda-t-il en baissant le regard, gêné.

- Je dirais depuis que je t'ai vu dans ta cellule. Ton regard était triste et en même temps déterminé, j'ai été charmé, puis petit à petit j'ai appris à te connaître.

- Comment ça ? Surpris par cette révélation.

- Quand tu disais que tu voulais exterminer tous les Titans,que tu voulais nous aider parce qu'avant tout tu étais un humain et non un titan. Au procès, ton discours m'a ouvert les yeux, tu étais déterminé et en même temps apeuré, je voulais te protéger. Et comme je te l'ai dit petit à petit j'ai appris à te connaître.

Après avoir fait sa déclaration Rivaille était gêné il ne pensait pas lui avoué. Il ne regarda pas Eren dans les yeux, les battements de son cœur raisonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles.

Ses larme commençait à couler sur ses joues il était soulagé enfin depuis tout ce temps son amour pour le Caporal était réciproque. Il posa sa main avec tendresse sur la joue de Rivaille de peur de briser se moment. Rivaille regarda Eren faire il était magnifique même avec des larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Je suis heureux, je ne pensais pas que vous m'aimiez aussi. Dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Rivaille embrassa au début tendrement puis Eren répondit au baiser pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Rivaille mit sa main sur la nuque de son amant pour mieux apprécier le baiser, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration il en voulait plus il le voulait maintenant. Rivaille le remarqua et arrêta de l'embrasser, il émit un grognement de mécontentement. Eren avait les yeux embuer de désir avec un filet de salive qui coulait sur le menton Rivaille passa sa langue pour lui retiré.

Suite à ce baiser passionné ils quittèrent le bureau pour finir dans la chambre du Caporal . Non loin de là une ombre avait remarqué et souriait.

Arrivée dans la chambre Rivaille ferma la porte à clé. Ils se déshabillèrent et gardèrent justes leurs boxer. Rivaille prit Eren par les hanches avec douceur, pour évité de tombé il passa ses jambe autour de ses hanches et ses mains autour de son cou. Il l'emmena sur le lit alors que leurs visage se frôlait une sensation agréable les parcourait. Un petit courant électrique se diffusa dans leurs corps chaque muscle ressentait cette chaleur et l'embrassa. A bout de souffle Rivaille observa Eren qui était un appelle à la luxure, il avait les lèvres rougies par les baiser, les yeux remplis de désir,le souffle haletant. Il posa sa main sur son visage.

- Tu es magnifique Eren, dit-il d'une voix rempli de désir.

Sous le contact de cette main, Eren laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux. Rivaille, parti explorer le corps de celui qu'il aimait il le caressa, l'embrassa dans le cou qu'il mordilla et lécha et laissant pleins de petits suçons. Rivaille était ravis, son titan lui appartenait et comme ça plus personne ne l'approchera. Eren aimait les sensations que son amant lui prodiguait sentir les doigts glisser sur sa peau sentir cette chaleur l'envahir. Toute ses nouvelle sensations lui donnait chaud, sa respiration s'accélérait, sa tête se vidait de plus en plus ne pensent qu'au touché de son amant.

Rivaille passa sa langue, sur ses tétons qui fit échapper un gémissement il sourit et titilla, suçota et mordilla. Il adorait entendre ses gémissements de plaisir et d'abandon sous ses caresses. Rivaille les délaissa pour aller s'occuper du membre gorgé de son amant qui était emprisonné par le tissu il souffla dessus, l'effleura, passa son index.

- Plus. Gémissait les larmes aux yeux son Titan.

Rivaille, l'observa un moment les yeux rempli de désir puis lécha la virilité de son amant sous, la surprise il poussa un petit crie il adorait cette sensation de cette langue si humide et si chaude sur son sexe. Il le prit et la fit glisser entre ses lèvres et commença des vas-et-viens, Eren s'accrocha au drap et passa sa main dans la chevelure douce de son amour. Rivaille s'arrêta et embrassa avec désir son Titan, puis il lui présenta trois doigts qu'il suçota avec avidité, quand ils furent assez humides ils les retira.

Pendant qu'il saisit son amant sous cette douce torture Eren se cambrait et agrippait de nouveau au drap. Rivaille, avait remarqué qu'Eren était prit de spasme qu'il allait bientôt se libérer et accentua ses mouvements. Eren se libéra dans la bouche de son amour qui avala sa semence, ce qui le fit rougir. Il avait le regard brumeux remplie de désir et haletait, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration et regarda Rivaille. Il ne pensait pas que son amant était si doué avec sa langue à cette pensé Eren rougit il le voulait en lui, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un être enfin lié.

- Je te veux maintenant. Murmura t-il d'une voix suave.

Eren avait peur mais en même temps il se sentait bien il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs qu'ici, tout près de lui. Il sentit un coussin glissé sous son dos, lui faisant remonter le bassin, Rivaille caressa délicatement ses hanches, et écarta ses jambes avec délicatesse puis glissa sa langue sur son intimité. Eren se cambra, les mains sur la bouche pour éviter qu'on l'entende crier, de tant de plaisir que lui prodiguait son amour. Mais la langue de son amant à l'intérieur de lui ne lui suffisait plus il voulais plus.

- Plus..je... tenta t-il entre deux gémissent.

Rivaille leva la tête et regarda son Titan le dit Titan passa sa langue sur ses lèvre gonflé et le regarda avec envie. Cette vision que lui offrait Eren était un délice mais si il continuait de l'allumé de la sorte il n'allait pas ressortir intacte de cette chambre.

- Eren je ne donne pas chère de ton cul si tu continue à m'allumer de la sorte.

- Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous sentir en moi. Chuchote t-il

- Eren. Dit-il avec excitation.

Le peu d'esprit qui lui restait était parti, pour le sentir il allait le sentir en lui cette pensé le fit sourire. Il mit son doigt sur l'anneau de chair et entra un premier doigt dans cet antre si chaud et serrer à la fois il commença un lent vas-et-viens . Cette intrusion dérangea Eren, mais qui fut vite oubliée par les caressent et les baisé papillons. Il rajouta un deuxième et un troisième doigt qui fit crié de douleur Eren. Il ce senti, écarteler de l'intérieur il haletait et ses larmes coulaient, Rivaille arrêta tout mouvement doucement il s'approcha et embrassa son Titan pour lui faire oublié la douleur. Après quelque minute il reprit ses mouvements Eren se cambra même avec ses mains sur sa bouche il ne pouvait retenir tous ses gémissements de plaisir.

- Caporal. Gémissait il de plaisir.

- Eren appelle moi par mon prénom.

- Ri...vaille..Murmura t-il avec un petit sourire.

Eren se sentit étrange et ne pu retenir un cris, Rivaille avait trouvé ce point qui à chaque fois qui la touchait son Titan cria de pur plaisir. Eren voulais plus il voulais sentir le membre si gonflé et si chaud de Rivaille en lui.

- Maintenant ! Cria t-il .

- Arrête de crier, Eren ils vont nous entendre. Dit-il avec sérieux.

- Peux...pas...Haleta t-il.

Rivaille arrêta tout mouvement et se retira mais Eren lui prit le bras et le supplia du regard de continuer. Il retira le coussin et se positionna devant l'anneau de chaire de son amant et entra d'un coup sec se qui fit crié Eren.

- Haaa...Fait...mal... Sanglotait de douleur il avait du mal à respiré.

- Désolé. Soufflait-il au creux de son oreille tout en le caressant son visage.

Rivaille posa des baisser papillons, après quelque minute Eren, fit bouger ses hanches en donnant le signal à son amour, de continuer ce qu'il fit et commença de lent mouvements. Les vas et viens, se firent de plus en plus rapide tout en retouchant ce point sensible qu'il donnait tant de plaisir à Eren. Dans la chambre on pouvait entendre les gémissements de plaisir « encore » , « plus vite » , « plus fort » et les prénoms des deux amants résonnaient.

Les coups de butoir se faisaient plus puissants car tous les deux arrivaient a leur limite, Rivaille donna un ultime coups de butoir. Eren se déversa sur le torse de son amant qui se déversa en lui. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leurs souffles et se regardèrent Rivaille se retira de l'intimité de son titan. Le dit titan senti la semence de Rivaille, couler ce qui lui fit échappé un petit soupir d'aise. Rivaille prit son Titan, dans ses bras et caressa le dos et embrassa son front sous le contacte Eren ferma les Yeux.

- Je t'aime Rivaille. Chuchotait il

- Je t'aime aussi Eren. Lui murmura-t-il.

Rivaille mit le drap sur eux et s'embrassèrent d'un chaste baiser avant que le sommeil les prenne.

Le lendemain matin, Rivaille se réveilla, et remarqua que son Titan avait mis sa tête sur son ventre ce qui le fit sourire et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réveiller tendrement. Eren se réveilla, petit à petit et regarda son Caporal avec un sourire tendre, il remonta sa tête et l'embrassa.

Petra avait trouvé la cellule d'Eren, vide et partie avec un petit sourire en direction de la chambre du Caporal. Elle frappa à la porte où elle entendis un « Quoi » se fit entendre. La voix était rauque, fatigué et irrité.

- Caporal, Eren n'est pas dans sa cellule, je suis venus vous prévenir. Voulez-vous que je prévienne les autres ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non c'est bon Petra tu peux disposer. Annonça t il avec irritation.

- A vos ordres Caporal. Répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

Petra avait le sourire, car hier elle les avait vu partir en direction de la chambre. Puis elle était repasser, devant la chambre car Eren n'était pas dans sa cellule. Et elle avait entendu les gémissements, et avait tout fait pour éviter que les autres ne passent devant, ou qu'ils cherchent Eren et le Caporal, elle avait mit tout en œuvres pour que personne se pose de questions.

Dans sa chambre Rivaille réfléchissait tout en caressant le dos de son amant. Pourquoi Petra était elle aller dans la cellule d'Eren, normalement c'était lui qui l'ouvrait et la fermait, il fallait qu'il fasse attention afin que personne ne soit au courant de leur relation. Eren s'était relevé et regardait intrigué son Caporal.

- Rivaille ? Dit-il d'une petite voix

- Oui ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Petra elle ne dira rien sur le fait je n'était pas dans ma cellule.

Rivaille leva un sourcil intrigué par les propos de son Titan. Comment pouvait il être sûr qu'elle ne les dénoncerais pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- Petra est au courant, de mes sentiments pour vous elle ne veux que mon bonheur.

- Je comprend mieux, maintenant. Dit-il rassuré.

- De quoi ? Dit-il intrigué.

- Le fait qu'elle soit toujours là avec toi, à te surveiller. Tu lui fais vraiment confiance, parce que tu sais se qui arrivera si quelqu'un découvre notre relation, Eren ?

- Vous inquiétez pas elle ne dira rien.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Rivaille se leva mais remarqua la grimace d'Eren. Il s'empêcha de rire, et le regarda avec un petit sourire, oui il allait tout faire pour le protégé. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il l'aimait et ferait tout pour le protégé. Eren leva la tête et regarda Rivaille et lui souri quand il voulu se levé une douleur se fit ressentir. Gêné et honteux il leva ses bras vers son amant qui ne comprit pas son geste.

- Je… peux pas me lever… pouvez vous m'aider. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, Eren tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des « plus fort Rivaille » et des « Humm encore » je n'ai fait que t'écouter. Dit-il avec amusement.

Eren était rouge pivoine et mit sa main sur son visage. Rivaille, se mit à sa hauteur et lui retira sa main et l'embrassa , le prit dans ses bras ils partirent en direction de la salle de bain.

Ils étaient heureux leurs sentiments étaient partagés et ils reprirent leur petit quotidien sauf qu'Eren allait plus souvent dans le bureau du Caporal ou arrivait en retard le matin. Quant à Petra comme elle connaissait leur secret elle les aidaient discrètement de temps en temps pour évité que les autres ne comprennent.

**FIN**

Nounouillechan: Fini

Eren & Rivaille lisent : …

Nounouillechan : Alors alors ?

Rivaille: Hn

Conscience : Heureusement que Chicken t'as aidé.

Nounouillechan : Oui !

Rivaille : Ça veux dire qui n'a pas eu que Nounouillechan pour le faire mais ils étaient deux.

Nounouillechan : Et oui mouhahahaha

Chicky, toute tremblante se met devant Rivaille : Ex-excuse-moi mais… je ne suis que la Bêta débutante d'un auteur débutant alors… Quoi qu'il arrive tout le boulot fournit c'est elle…

Rivaille fronce les sourcils, avec un rictus de mépris : Hum ?

Chicky : Tu t'es… trompé.

Rivaille sort ses lames et court après un Poulet courant encore plus vite pour sauver sa vie.

Conscience: avis Veuillez :)


End file.
